Zombies Hunter
by Yukirin-chan
Summary: Tsunayoshi , Hayato et Takeshi sont des amis d'enfance vivant dans un village infesté de zombies, malgré cela il reste pas mal de survivants. Les humains ont quand même réussi à en civiliser quelques uns grâce à une puce électronique insérée dans...


**Titre:** Zombies Hunter

**Genre:** Romance, gore, UA.

**Rating:** NC-15

**Pairing:** Gokudera-Tsuna-Yamamoto

**Résumé:** Tsunayoshi , Hayato et Takeshi sont des amis d'enfance vivant dans un village infesté de zombies, malgré cela il reste pas mal de survivants. Les humains ont quand même réussi à en « civiliser » quelques uns grâce à une puce électronique insérée dans leur système nerveux cependant il reste encore de nombreux zombies à civiliser. Le devoir de nos trois héros est de ramener le plus de zombies possible afin d'en civiliser mais ceux qui montreront le plus résistance seront exécuter.

**Note:** L'histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 1:**

Une femme... Qui est cette femme en face de moi ? Je la vois se rapprocher petit à petit... Elle avance vers moi mais elle a la tête baissée, je n'arrive pas à distinguer son visage. Lorsqu'elle le relève, je la regarde et... Okâ-san ?! Elle me sourit quelques minutes puis son visage devient triste. Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes... Non, pas de larmes, ils se remplissent de sang, les goûtes de sang dégoulinent sur ses joues. Soudain, je vois ses globes oculaires disparaître. Ça devient juste un trou noir d'où dégouline du sang. Une sorte de petite lumière rouge apparaît dans ces trous. Sa peau change de couleur, comme si elle pourrissait... À certains endroits de son corps, la peau et les muscles disparaissent pour laisser paraître ses os. Ses vêtements habituelles s'usent... Je l'entends me parler mais c'est très faible. Elle murmure « Tsu-kun... Ce jour-là... Tu m'as laissée tomber... Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas sauvée... ? Tu étais présent pourtant mais tu n'as rien fait... Rien fait pour me sauver... Maintenant regarde à quoi je ressemble... » dit-elle en m'infligeant la vue de son corps pourrissant. Je lui réponds alors « Okâ-san... Gomenasaï... Je m'en veux tellement tu sais... » Les larmes me montent aux yeux. « Si j'avais pu, je t'aurais aidée, si tu savais comme je m'en veux ! » Le visage de ma mère se fâche, elle me gifle et m'envoie « Tu mens. Tu n'es qu'un menteur, Tsu-kun ! A cause de toi, je suis coincée dans ce lit d'hôpital. Si tu avais vraiment voulu me sauver, tu aurais agi alors que là, tu n'as montré aucun signe de volonté. Comme tu me déçois... ». Elle continue de me regarder avec cet air fâché et à la fois déçu. Je m'écroule à terre en continuant de pleurer et en nichant mon visage dans mes mains. Et je continue à lui répéter « Gomenasaï, gomenasaï, Okâ-san ! ». Je la vois s'approcher un peu plus de moi, elle s'accroupit devant moi pour que nous soyons face à face, me relève la tête et me confit « Ne t'inquiètes pas, Tsu-kun, je vais faire en sorte que tu me rejoignes. Ainsi, tu ne t'en voudras plus et nous serons quitte, n'est-ce pas ? » tout en me caressant la joue et en me souriant, la voilà qui descend ses mains vers mon cou, elle l'agrippe puis le serre très fort, certainement de toutes ses forces. Ma respiration se saccade jusqu'au moment où tout devient noir. J'ouvre mes paupières et me voici face à un de mes amis. « Est-ce que ça va, Tsunayoshi ? » me demande gentiment Hayato. Je lui réponds en hochant la tête. Encore ce rêve... Et dire que c'était il y a trois ans et pourtant cela me hante toujours. Le jour où ma mère se fit agresser par un zombie. Ce jour-là, je n'ai rien pu faire, j'étais tellement terrorisé et paralysé par la peur, c'était la première fois que je voyais un zombie attaquer quelqu'un. En plus de ça, le plan de « civilisation des zombies » n'était encore qu'une hypothèse. Heureusement qu'un chasseur passait par là, il a pu nous sauver mais le zombie avait déjà mordu ma mère au niveau du bras. On la conduit immédiatement dans un hôpital où elle fut rapidement guérie, le flux du zombie n'avait pas eu le temps de se propager dans son corps malheureusement, elle a subi un terrible choc émotionnel. Le lendemain du jour où elle fut hospitaliser, elle perdit connaissance pour sombrer dans un coma dont elle n'est toujours pas sortie. Je n'ai pas pu lui adresser la parole même après son hospitalisation. Apparemment, elle ne souhaitait voir personne. Je culpabilise tellement de n'avoir rien pu faire pour elle. C'est pour cela, que j'ai décidé de devenir un chasseur de zombie ! Je ne veux pas que cela arrive à quelqu'un d'autre. Cela a été un bien trop grand traumatisme pour moi alors que j'avais déjà quatorze ans à cette époque. Je souhaite qu'un jour ma mère puisse sortir de son coma et qu'elle puisse voir ce que je suis devenu ! Qu'elle puisse voir qu'à présent, je serai apte à la protéger ! Tous les jours, je vais dans sa chambre d'hôpital lui apporter des fleurs et lui raconter les différentes choses qu'il m'arrive, ainsi j'espère qu'à son réveil elle se souviendra de quelques petites choses que je lui ai raconté.

À présent, j'ai dix-sept ans, je suis un chasseur de zombie depuis maintenant un an, et le plan « Civilisation des Zombies » n'est plus une hypothèse mais la réalité. Il consiste à introduire une puce électronique dans le système nerveux des zombies, afin que ceux-ci puisse contrôler leurs « envies de chairs » et qu'ils puissent s'intégrer dans l'industrie, on leurs fait ensuite subir une série d'opération une fois par mois pendant un an afin qu'ils redeviennent des gens normaux et la puce est enlevée pour être renouvelée. Cette puce transmet aussi des informations concernant la façon de penser et d'agir des zombies, les chercheurs l'étudient pour améliorer les prochaines puces. Mon travail à moi consiste à ramener des zombies pour les civiliser cependant, s'ils montrent quelques signes de résistance, nous, chasseurs de zombies, avons le devoir soit de leur faire perdre connaissance pour les immobiliser soit de les abattre s'ils sont trop résistants. Je ne crois pas m'être présenter mais je m'appelle Tsunayoshi Sawada et je vis actuellement avec mes deux amis d'enfance, Hayato Gokudera et Takeshi Yamamoto, qui sont eux aussi des chasseurs de zombies. Takeshi arrive dans la chambre, un plateau dans les mains avec une tasse de chocolat et quelques tartines posées dessus. Il me tends le plateau en me souriant mais il prend un ton inquiet après m'avoir passé le plateau et vient s'asseoir sur le bord du lit à côté d'Hayato qui me regarde aussi d'un air inquiet. Je leur demande alors « Qu'y a-t-il ? », Takeshi me répond le premier « Tu as encore fait ce rêve, Tsuna ? », je détourne la tête comme si je ne voulais pas leur avouer. Hayato m'attrape violemment par le bras en me tirant pour que je me tourne vers eux et rugit « Tsunayoshi, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir ! Ce n'était pas ta faute !! Tu ne pouvais rien faire ! Tu n'étais qu'un enfant ! Et... » Je fais signe à Hayato de s'arrêter. J'ai assez entendu ce genre de choses. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien. » dis-je en souriant. Les deux garçons me sourient à leur tour et sortent de la chambre pour me laisser prendre mon petit déjeuné et me laisser me réveiller. Je les ai toujours considérés comme des grands frères même si nous sommes du même âge. Je termine mon petit déjeuné pour filer sous la douche. Cela me rafraîchira les idées au moins. Je retire mes vêtements et les lance dans la corbeille à linge sale. Je règle l'eau pour que celle-ci soit à température ambiante. Je pose ma tête contre le mur frais recouvert de carreaux et souffle un grand soupire. Tout à coup, une main se pose contre le mur, juste à côté de ma tête. Je décide de découvrir à qui appartient cette main en me retournant et c'est celle de Takeshi. Celui-ci, entièrement nu, se penche à mon oreille pour me murmurer « Tsuna, si quelque chose te préoccupe n'hésite pas à en parler. Que ce soit à Hayato ou à moi ! Tu sais que nous sommes là pour te rassurer. », je me sens quelque peu gêné de le voir ainsi même si ce n'est pas la première fois, puis je lui affirme « Je vous ai dit tout à l'heure de ne pas vous en faire, je vais très bien. C'est seulement, que j'ai hâte que ma mère se rétablisse au plus vite. ». Il me sourit, et colle son front contre le mien « Je t'aime. » dit-il avant de déposer ses lèvres contre les miennes. Mes bras entourent ses larges épaules et je le serre fort contre moi.

En sortant de la salle-de-bain, Hayato arrive vers nous, tout joyeux. « J'ai acheté les fleurs pour ta mère, Tsunayoshi, et j'ai préparé le repas de midi. Ça sera des hamburgers faits maison. ». Lorsque Hayato agit de cette manière, j'ai l'impression que c'est une vraie mère poule. Je le remercie et retourne dans ma chambre pour me changer de vêtements. Après le repas, nous irons à l'hôpital puis au travail. Nous ne travaillons que deux heures dans l'après-midi mais lorsque la nuit tombe, toutes les équipes de chasseurs se regroupent et nous travaillons quasiment jusqu'à l'aube. Les zombies se montrent le plus souvent la nuit c'est pour cela qu'il est déconseillé de sortir à partir de vingt et une heure. J'enfile ma chemise habituelle, mon pantalon, mes chaussures, ma cravate et ma veste. Je sors de ma chambre et m'aperçoit que mes deux amis sont déjà habillés, Hayato, lui, est plutôt décontracté : veste ouverte et cravate relâchée, Takeshi est plus sérieux: veste ouverte et cravate serré. Quant à moi, ma veste est fermée et ma cravate est bien serrée. Je m'assois à table où Hayato et Takeshi m'attendait. Les hamburgers sont déjà dans les assiettes, ils devaient certainement s'impatienter. Nous crions tous les trois un grand « Itadakimasu ! » et nous entamons nos hamburgers. Je mords dedans plusieurs fois et un peu de ketchup se dépose au fur et à mesure sur ma joue. Hayato le remarque, il glisse alors son doigt sur ma joue pour me retirer le ketchup puis lèche son doigt, « Tu ne devrais pas manger si vite, Tsunayoshi, nous ne sommes pas pressés. » me conseille Hayato. Mes joues prennent une teinte rosée à la vue de son geste, puis je continue à manger plus doucement. Après avoir fini de manger, Hayato met la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle pour qu'il tourne pendant notre absence. Je prends mes gants et les fleurs, Takeshi, son sabre, et Hayato, sa dynamite et nous partons en direction de l'hôpital. Aujourd'hui, il y a du monde en ville, c'est jour de marché. Certains commerçants sont des zombies civilisés, chacun de nous regarde aux alentours pour voir s'il n'y a aucun danger, parfois, les zombies sauvages se mêlent à la foule mais je vois que qu'il y a quelques chasseurs postés ici, comme Kyôya-sempai, ou encore Mukuro-sempai. Ils ont tous les deux plus d'expérience que nous dans le métier, Kyôya est un chasseur depuis trois ans et Mukuro depuis deux ans. Ils semblent assez froid mais en vérité ils s'avèrent être amicaux. Nous nous rapprochons petit à petit de l'hôpital où ma mère est gardée. Cet hôpital a été rénové il y a de cela un an, les murs sont d'un blanc immaculé, et il est très sécurisé. Il dispose même d'un détecteur de puce pour les zombies afin de ne pas faire entrer de zombies sauvages. Les jardins aussi ont été rénové, le gazon est propre et il y a un chemin tout tracé pour ne pas marcher dessus. Des lys, des tulipes, des roses, des pensées, des bégonias et d'autres fleurs encore sont plantés dans ce jardin. Nous pénétrons dans l'hôpital, quelques infirmières nous saluent, nous prenons l'ascenseur pour accéder au troisième étage. Nous arrivons ensuite devant la chambre de ma mère, j'entends la voix du docteur en train de parler avec une infirmière. Hayato et Takeshi m'attendent ici tandis que je rentre dans la chambre.

**Fin Chapitre 1.**

J'espère que ça vous a plu et que je n'ai pas fait de fautes de frappes. OxO

N'hésitez pas à le me dire si j'en ai fait. =]

(Bizarrement, l'idée m'est venue en écoutant Zombie de Versailles _)

Ahh, et aussi, j'aimerai que vous me donniez votre avis ! =D

Merchiiw d'avance,

**Yukirin-chan.**


End file.
